Two Opposites
by misschanandlerbong00
Summary: Twist on the pilot, Penny and Sheldon meet for the first time.


**_Two Opposites_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sheldon and Penny, all credit goes to whoever its due._

_AN: This was originally written as a short story for my english class but under different names and both characters are OOC._

The almost deafening sound of pop music blared out from his apartment building as Sheldon Cooper– a tall, dark haired, bright blue eyed, lanky physicist climbed the stairwell to his apartment. He groaned and sighed heavily as he realised the music was coming from his floor. As he reached the hallway, an unusual sight met his eyes; a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who must have only been in her early twenties stood in front of him. He had never even met her before yet had a strange feeling that they had known each other their whole lives.

"Oh hi there!" the girl introduced herself as she turned down her speakers, slightly jumping from the shock of being interrupted. "Sorry I didn't realise you were there, I'm Penelope, but everyone calls me Penny".

"Yes, hello, I'm Sheldon Cooper. People tend to call me Shelly but I dislike that highly so I would appreciate if you would refer to me as Sheldon". Sheldon replied, staring intently – almost studying – Penny's every move.

"Okay then…" Penny replied, slightly confused at Sheldon's reaction. "Well, I'm an actress – well, I'm not actually working right now – but anyway I've new here. I just moved out of my ex-boyfriends apartment after I walked in on him cheating on me with another girl and I need someone to show me around if you'd like to?"

"Well, I suppose it is social protocol to introduce a stranger to their new surroundings". Sheldon said as he removed his mobile phone from his leather satchel to check his calendar. "Yes, I will have to rearrange my schedule but I will be free at 4.07pm."

"Okay see you then!" Penny answered as she turned her speakers back up and continued unpacking.

"Good bye, Penelope" Sheldon responded, as he unlocked his apartment door, still feeling as if he knew her from somewhere.

"Where is she? Why hasn't she arrived?" These were just some of the thoughts that ran through Sheldon's head. "Maybe she forgot or is running late", he reasoned with himself, trying to come up with a solution as to why she would stand him up. Hundreds of ideas ran through his brain, some possible, some just insane, but he was yet to reach a conclusion. Sheldon tried to think of more reasons as to why she hadn't turned up, but the sound of his deceased father's voice filled his thoughts. "It's your fault Sheldon, it always is. You're a freak, and she was playing with you." He put in his earphones and turned on his most played video; a Stephen Hawking lecture. It was the lecture he would listen to when he tried to block out past memories. From his parents arguing to his siblings fighting, nothing would help mask his pain like lectures. But today was worse than usual. None of his lectures would help today. He thought she was special; she never looked at him like all the others did. She saw him as an equal, someone nice and kind, and dare she say it, normal. So why did she do it?

She ran as fast as she could up the bounds of stairs. "Since when were there this many stairs?" she asked herself. "I really need to go back to the gym" she exclaimed in between breaths as she reach Sheldon's door. "Shelly I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she walked into Sheldon's apartment. "Kurt called me and asked if I wanted to see him again. And I remembered how lonely and depressed I've been without him and I lost track of time" she said quickly without a breath in between, still covering from the long run up the stairs.

"Penelope, first of all I would appreciate if you would knock before entering my apartment. Secondly, please refrain from calling me Shelly and lastly would you mind leaving me alone?" Sheldon answered still upset from her betrayal.

"Shelly, sorry, Sheldon. I really am sorry I just"-

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I offered to help you and then you stand me up. I rearrange my whole day for you, for you to then go and ruin it. Do you know how it feels to be let down your whole life and to constantly be told "I'm sorry" or "stop overreacting"? No because you've had it easy. You weren't emotional and physically abused by your own father to then be told it's your own fault. You weren't considered an outsider and a freak by your own family. So don't try and apologise because it doesn't matter anymore." Sheldon said through tears as he sat down on his brown leather sofa.

"Oh, _I _don't know what it's like? _I_ don't know how you feel? My father hated me and raised me as a boy just because he didn't want a girl. He told me everyday how he didn't want me and how everyone would appreciate it if I left." she shouted through tears. "So don't you dare get on your high horse about how you're anything special. I went through the exact same abuse and I grew up feeling like I was a piece off shit." Penny cried, tears now streaming down her face.

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, digesting every word just been said. Neither of them knew what to say. Here they were two complete strangers, with the exact same story. A physicist and an unemployed aspiring actress. Two complete opposites.

"I am really sorry, Penny"-

"It's okay and I'm really sorry too Sheldon." she replied, flattered at his genuine apology.

And that was the beginning of their beautiful friendship. Two opposites, from two complete backgrounds were actually two of the most similar people in the world. Two opposites brought together with the most ordinary of meetings but the most extraordinary stories. Two opposites, together at last.


End file.
